Outbreak
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: SheRa is on the verge of Death and it is up to Bow and Glimmer to scour the universe for the relics needed to save her, can they save her before it is too late.
1. A Horde Infestation

**She-Ra: Princess of Power**

**Outbreak**

**By General Stingrad**

**Chapter I: A Horde Infestation**

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

19th DAY IN THE SECOND OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Today, Hordak tried his usual scheme of taking over Brightmoon, which I managed to stop. He brought 30,000 Horde Troopers and he left with just himself, Mantenna, and Leech.

"Curse You She-Ra! Etheria will be mine!" he cursed as he waved his fist as he was entering the portal he created and left for the Fright Zone, leaving me by myself.

"Whew! What a day!" I sighed in relief, for it had been a long day, this was Hordak's third attack on Brightmoon this day, it's almost as if he trying to wear me out, so when a real threat from him occurrs I would not be able to stop him, but right now that was not on my mind, the only thing I was thinking about was getting back to Castle Brightmoon.

I mounted Swift Wind, "back to Castle Brightmoon, Swifty," I told my steed and we were off to the castle and hopefully for some rest and relaxation.

When we arrived at Brightmoon I found a small seculded area that we could land in, "Land in that wooded area, Swifty" I said to him. From there I could change back into Adora and report to Castle Brightmoon to tell Angella of Hordak's latest plans.

Once we were on the ground, I dismounted Swift Wind, checked make sure no one was looking; raised my sword in the air and said "The Honor is Restored" and reverted back to Adora.

I got back on Swift Wind, now reverted back Spirit and left for the castle.

LORD HORADK'S JOURNAL

19th DAY IN THE SECOND YEAR OF MY OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Curse that She-Ra! Once again my brilliant schemes have failed, today me, Mantenna, Leech, and 30,000 Horde Troopers went out to conquer Brightmoon but She-Ra destroyed every one of my troops leaving me only with my court group.

When we returned to the Fright Zone, I retired to my chambers to ponder my failure, out of all my enemies I have faced only She-Ra seems to be without a weakness.

I remembered how I froze the Snakemen and sent there Icy bodies to Ice Mountains, leaving me free to conquer Eternia. For years, Hsss and I were engaged in brutal war of conquest, his forces had chipped away at my men, but with fell stroke I totally decimated the Snakes.

Mephistopheles, lord of Despondos was another easy target. When heard that the Horde had entered Despondos, he sent his demons to claim our souls, but the Horde is not so easily defeated. I ordered my men to attack his palace and seal it up. I offered the demon lord a choice, hand over of the kingdom me or be destroyed, he refused surrender and I order my men to attack his palace. After two weeks my men were able to destroy the palace and kill the demon, making me the new Ruler of Despondos.

But She-Ra is different; she has Grayskull blood in her veins, the power of the gods coursing through her body and King Grayskull, the one who sent me to Despondos, reaches out from death to aid her, what sort of man is Grayskull that not even death weakens his powers. The more think of Grayskull the more I despise him. Words cannot describe my hatred for Grayskull!

While I was thinking Modulok, my chief scientist, came in with some interesting news.

"Lord Hordak! I think I have found a way to defeat She-Ra once and for all!" he exclaimed, excited by his discovery. He had one of his arms behind his back, and he had an evil grim

"Whatever you have, Scientist, it better be good for it is not I will personally kill you," I warned him as I turned to face him. I had seen enough of his idiotic plans backfire and was getting fed up with his failures.

"This plan won't fail, my Liege," he assured me

"What have you come up with this time?" I inquired to him, he seemed eager to this plan underway.

He moved his hand behind back forward and revealed a small phial filled some clear liquid and a hypodermic needle.

"Its virus" he said proudly, he seemed confident that his plan would succeed.

"A virus, what are you going to do give her the flu" I snapped, I had seen viruses before most of them were harmless and the ones that were serious all had cures to them. So I was unimpressed with his scheme.

"But this virus is deadly," he said as he steed through the glass phial, I could tell hat this was his plan his baby.

"How so?" I asked him wanting know what he knew about this virus.

"It causes the victim to erupt in violent muscle spasms," he replied happily "It also eats away a person's cerebral tissue causing them to lose their memory and bodily functions until the die" he replied smiling wickedly.

"Brilliant Modulok!" I praised him, at long last I would have my revenge on Grayskull, and not even he could save her now.

"Here's the best part," he continued holding up a finger "It has no cure and the cerebral degradation is slow and torturous," he whispered to me.

"Modulok, get Leech and Mantenna and some Horde Troopers, we have work to do," I exclaimed as left the throne room to prepare to exact my revenge on Grayskull!

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

(CONT)

When I reached Castle Brightmoon, I took Spirit to the stables so he could he rest up; I gave him some fresh oats and water and left for my room for some relaxation.

I decided to take a bath to relax away the pain caused by Hordak jabbing his staff into my stomach. I slipped into the hot water letting it work its miraculous healing power on my aching muscles.

I was in there for no more than ten minutes when I got a call on the intercom, Queen Angella wanted to see me in the Throne Room. It seems Hordak is up to something big and she wanted discuss a plan to stop it.

I got out of the tub, dried off, and got dressed.

As I walking to the Throne Room, I was admiring the artwork throughout the palace, Angellians are known for their piety towards the divine and it shows in their artwork. They were mostly about angels and demons and great battles, truly if ever the gods inspired mortals the Angellians are a prime example.

Finally after about an half an hour I reached the Throne Room, as I was about to open a door my stomach began to knot up and a strange voice whispered to me that whatever this mission Queen Angella wanted me to go on was too dangerous, but I had no time to worry about danger, I had important work to do.

I opened the door; Queen Angella was pacing around the room and looking at map she laid on a table.

Bow and Glimmer were also were there, they were studying other maps and reports that strewn across the table. They both seemed puzzled and worried.

"What did you want to see me for your majesty?" I asked the queen as I approached the throne.

Angella stepped forward, "Adora, Hordak and some of his cronies have spotted in the village of Luna Minor," she explained. She pointed to the village's location on a map; it was small located about only 3 miles away from Ethereal City.

"Why does Hordak want it so much?" I asked confused, usually Hordak attacks a city because he gain something for it, but in this case there was nothing, it's even too small to serve as a Base of Operations for him during an invasion.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," She answered, the look on her face was one of concern.

"Well whatever Hordak is up to I'll stop it," I told the queen confidently, as I told her this, the knots in my stomach got worse and that voice in my head grew louder, there was something about this mission that didn't seem right; something didn't add up, something I couldn't put my finger on.

"And we'll come with you," Bow interjected as pointed to Glimmer, although this will make difficult to turn into She-Ra it will lessen the chance that Hordak will be able to catch me unawares.

"Thank you, Adora and May Light Hope bless and guide you on this mission," she prayed as the three left the throne room to prepare for the mission.

After Bow and Glimmer had left, I snuck into a corner and raised the Sword of Protection in the air and exclaimed "For the Honor of Grayskull...!"

Instantly, the power of King Grayskull flooded my soul, his strength, courage, integrity, and justness filled my inner being, providing with power. I was bathed in a brilliant white light as the transformation was coming to an end I proclaimed "I am She-Ra!" Princess Adora was gone, now there was only She-Ra.

Knowing that Bow and Glimmer was going to be coming soon so I rushed to the stables to get my horse Spirit.

When I found him, he seemed nervous and began to cry in distress, as if he knew that I was walking into danger.

"It's okay old friend," I reassured as I petted his muzzle, it is truly amazing how animals know when danger is afoot.

I took to a secluded corner of the stables I pointed my sword at him; the energies that bathed me in light now did the same for him. Two beautiful wings grew from his back; he was now wearing a splendid multicolored; and golden horn sprouted from his forehead- he was now Swift Wind.

Just as we were walking out; Bow and Glimmer came in the stables. They wanted to know what happened to Adora, since she was supposed to go with them, I told them that she had sprained her ankle and asked me to take her place. They said that was fine and we left for Luna Minor.

Along the way, the knots in my stomach tightened and that voice in my head was getting louder. What is wrong with me today, I fought Hordak before and have survived all of his dirty tricks but there was something about this mission that just didn't sit right.

When we arrived, we found Hordak lying on the ground he seemed to be crying. None of his minions were around, so I decided to see what was a matter with him.

As I approached him, the knots in my stomach tightened to the point of make me nauseous and the voice in my head was screaming at me not to go near him. 'Adora you know he's tricking you! Run while you still can!" it screamed. Part of me wanted to leave, but another part of me, a dark curiosity wanted to find out what was wrong with Hordak!

When I got near enough I asked him, "Hordak, what's wrong?" I began to feel dizzy, it's that voice warning me warning me that I was making a mistake but I felt compelled to help him, after all had it not been for Hordak the Elders of Grayskull would not have made the Sword of Protection and without the sword I would never have realized about my true family.

The Dark Warlord turned to face me and said, "I wanted to use my magic to help the villagers, but they wouldn't trust me."

The voice in my head was screaming at the top of its lungs, it was no longer a warning- it was a voice of pity- pity that I decided to take the path that I trod now. The knots in my stomach were now excruciating, I had a feeling this was a trick, but I still wasn't sure.

"Hordak, is this a trick?" I asked him, if it was a trick it was too late to turn back, but if Hordak had by some way become good, it wasn't fair for me to judge him.

"Why No She-Ra, it isn't a trick…," he said, a dark smile crossed his face; his tears turned to laughter "IT'S A TRAP!" he yelled as he sprang up.

Soon thousands of Horde Troopers swarmed around me, they seized my arms and legs. I tried to break free but there were too many of them.

"Bow! Glimmer! I've...," was all I could get out before a trooper put his hand over my mouth to silence me.

They tried to come to my aid but Mantenna captured them in some sort of containment bubble. They were trying to break free, but to no avail.

Swift Wind tried to save me as well, he charged at the Horde Troopers, but before he could get to me, leech captured him with a magical lasso.

"That will hold you" the green monster exclaimed as he laughed at Swifty's attempt to break free

The last thing I saw was Modulok and Hordak coming towards me, in the scientist's hand was a hypodermic needle, I tried to scream but like a bad dream was unable to.

"Hold out her arm!" Hordak ordered the guards that had my left arm stretched out it with such force, that it felt as if he had dislocated.

I could feel the needle go into my skin, I gritted my teeth hoping to make the make the pain go away.

The last thing I saw was Hordak walking towards Bow and Glimmer then everything went black.

When I finally came to, I could hear Bow and Glimmer yelling, I could hear them mention something about Hordak draining the oxygen from the bubble, I knew had to rescue them.

I tried to balance myself, but my gait was wobbly, the only way I was going to make it is to use to my sword like a crutch.

"She-Ra hurry, the air is getting thin," I could hear them shout. I knew I had to save them before it was too late.

I made it about halfway, when, I began to get muscle spasms all over my body causing me to double over in pain. I tried once more to get up and reach my friends, but each time I would move the spasms would intensify sending me crashing to my knees.

"Bow! Glimmer I don't know what's wrong with me," I told them as I crawled to a nearby tree. "Bow, I'll need your help on this one" I told him.

"Anything She-Ra" he said as tried to conserve his oxygen supply.

I could tell that the air was getting thin, Bow and Glimmer had trouble staying focused, and they'd be goners. I needed a plan,

"Bow! Is the bubble electromagnetic?" I asked, I remember one time when I was on Eternia, Man-At-Arms showed Adam and me a demonstration of how a metal object can disrupt an electromagnetic containment unit.

Bow studied the bubble for a while and replied, "Yes it is,"

"Bow aim your arrow at the top of the bubble, the metal arrowhead should deactivate the bubble," I told Bow.

I watched as he tried his best shoot the arrow, which landed right on target. The metal arrowhead caused the bubble to break, freeing them. After that everything went dark again for me.


	2. Critical Condition

**Chapter II: Critical Condition**

CAPTIAN BOW'S LOGBOOK

19th DAY IN THE SECOND YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Today Glimmer, Adora (who sent She-Ra in her place due to a sprained her ankle) and, I went out to investigate a sighting of Hordak in the village of Luna Minor, a small village just outside Ethereal City.

When we arrived Hordak tricked and captured She-Ra and injected her with some sort of fluid. Glimmer and I tried to rescue her, but Mantenna had trapped us in an electromagnetic bubble and Leech lassoed Swift Wind with a magic lasso.

I could see that She-Ra was putting up a good fight but she was overwhelmed by the troopers. I could see that Modulok was injecting something into her. A look of pure terror shone in her blue eyes.

When the demon was done tormenting She-Ra, he came over to us; he looked us with stare full of venom.

"You won't get away with this Hordak," I spat at the Dark Warlord; I was prepared to fight him in hand to hand combat if need be.

"You are powerless to stop me," he sneered as he adjusted some controls on a console, "Soon you will join your brethren who fought against me when I first ruled Etheria," he said, "Your only hope is She-Ra and she has only has one hour to save you," he gloated as he opened a portal and vanished.

A few moments later, She-Ra woke up, I told here about what Hordak done.

"Hang on Bow! I'm coming," she said as he began to walk towards us, but halfway there, she fell consumed by intense pain. She tried to get up again, but every move she made intensified her pain, virtually paralyzing her.

Unable to move any more, she told me how me to disable to bubble by using my arrows to disrupt the flow of energy and burst the bubble.

Carefully, I tried my best to aim at the top, which was no easy task due to the fact that I was suffering from oxygen depravation. I watched as the arrow made its way miraculously to the top and hit the target on spot, popping the bubble and setting Glimmer and I free.

We gasped for air trying to get as much oxygen to our lungs as possible. At first we were disoriented but once we got some oxygen in our system we regained our composure.

"Thanks for your help, She-Ra, I thought we were…," I began to say as I was freeing Swift Wind until I noticed that She-Ra was unconscious, or at least it looked that way from where I was standing.

"Glimmer come here quick! She-Ra needs our help," I told Glimmer as I walked over to where She-Ra lay.

I checked her pulse, it was sluggish, she was in serious condition; her eyes were dilated and the color, which usually a deep bright blue, looked like it was sucked out of them and reduced to pale sky blue; I checked her temperature, she was burning up; her breathing was labored; and I noticed an injection wound on her left shoulder. She needed medical help.

"She-Ra! She-Ra! Can you here me it's Glimmer," Glimmer spoke to her trying to get her to respond.

No answer came, I checked her pulse again, she was still alive, but she was comatose. "She-Ra can you hear me? It's Bow, give me a sign that you can hear me" I told her trying to wake her.

After about ten minutes, She-Ra finally woke up. I could tell that she was frightened as if she was lost.

"Wha…Where am I?" she asked as she looked around, she looked like a lost child searching for its mother.

"She-Ra, you're on Etheria. We came to stop Hordak," Glimmer reminded her.

"Who's Hordak? And why do you call me She-Ra?" she questioned Glimmer, I had never seen such a look of fear and loneliness in She-Ra, and I pray to Light Hope that I never have to again.

"Bow, there's something wrong with She-Ra; it's like she forgot who she is," Glimmer told me.

"You're right, and I bet a hundred Etherian Gold Coins, that Hordak has something to do with it," I told Glimmer.

I thought the best for She-Ra is to take her to castle Brightmoon to see if Queen Angella would be able to anything for her.

"Glimmer do you think you could get two branches for me, I have an idea," I told her.

"Sure thing, but why?" she asked me, curious as to what I was going to do.

"I'm going to make stretcher, so we can take She-Ra to Brightmoon to see if Queen Angella can do anything to help her," I told her as I removed my cape.

"Brilliant Bow! If anyone can do anything for She-Ra, it's my mother, she's the best healer on Etheria!" she exclaimed as she left to find some branches.

While Glimmer was out getting the branches, I was administering first aid to She-Ra, using my first aid kit I carry with me at all times. As a member of the Etherian Honor Guard, I was taught to always carry one with me and I also learned some basic medical skills.

I cleaned and bandaged the injection site so it wouldn't become infected; then I gave She-Ra a mild analgesic to dull the pain.

A few moments later, Glimmer returned with two large branches, I tied them to my cape, now we were ready to transport She-Ra to Brightmoon.

"She-Ra, Glimmer and myself are going to take you to Castle Brightmoon to see if Queen Angella can help you out" I told She-Ra, I knew those names are meaningless for her but at least I thought that by telling she feel more comfortable making the journey easier on us all.

"Who's Queen Angella? And what can she do for me?" She asked, I could tell that she was scared.

"She's the queen of Etheria and one of its greatest healers," I told her, that knowledge didn't help her overcome her fear in fact if possible it frightened her even more.

"She-Ra, believe me! Me and Glimmer want to help you and to do that we need to take you Brightmoon," I told her.

I could tell that she was processing the information, the look of fear dissipated somewhat and eventually she agreed.

"Glimmer, help me put She-Ra on the stretcher," I asked her.

"Sure thing," she replied as she came over to assist me.

Carefully we loaded She-Ra onto the stretcher and made our way to Brightmoon.

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

19th DAY IN THE SECOND YEAR OF MY OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Today will be the day of my victory over Grayskull's lineage, She-Ra lies dying and there is nothing the rebels can do but watch as death takes her from this realm.

When we arrived back at the Fright Zone, Modulok set up a control center to monitor She-Ra's vital signs.

Modulok told me when we arrived that we can go retrieve her when she's at least 50 of her brain is destroyed, so I can see with my own eyes the last moments of her pathetic existence.

I sat on my throne, watching as Modulok observed the screens, diagnosing She-Ra's condition. Suddenly, the expression on his face went from delight to horror-something went terribly wrong.

"Something a matter scientist?" I asked him as I got up from the throne to see what happened.

He was staring at monitor and feverishly working the controls, I could tell that he was nervous even frightened.

"Nothing has ha…happ…happened, my supreme one," he stuttered still studying monitor fearfully.

"What happened to She-Ra?" I asked blatantly trying to divulge the truth from him, the look on face is that of shear terror.

"Nothing has happened to her my liege," He lied, I could tell he was hiding something, he knew that if anything happened to She-Ra I would kill him

"Tell me…what happened to She-Ra?" I asked him staring into his yellow eyes.

"She's left Luna Minor," he said weakly as he averted my gaze.

"Where is she?" I asked him one last time, my eyes blazing in his soul.

"Just let me widen the search matrix parameters," he said as he feverishly worked the controls. He studied the monitors and sheets of paper that were spewing out of the machine as intently as a holy man studies his scriptures.

"She's heading towards Brightmoon, Hordak!" he announced as he pointed to her location on the screen.

"Blast those Rebels!" I cursed, I had so wanted to avoid any confrontation especially with Angella, but these rebels were forcing me to do just that.

"Come Modulok, we're leaving for Brightmoon," I ordered as I steamed out of the room and prepared to face off the queen.

QUEEN ANGELLA'S DIARY

19th DAY IN THE SECOND YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

I knew in my heart that Hordak's attack on Luna Minor was a trap, but now I have the horrible confirmation.

Three hours after Bow, Glimmer, and She-Ra (who took Adora's place in the team due to a sprained ankle) left for Luna Minor, they returned, with She-Ra in a stretcher.

"What happened?" I asked as I gasped in horror.

She-Ra looked horrible, her eyes that normally shone a deep dark blue were reduced to a pale sky blue; she seemed to have trouble swallowing and her breathing was labored; she was sweating profusely; and she seemed to have a look of confusion and pain on her face.

"Hordak injected something into her," Bow informed me. His eyes were full of sadness; he hated to see She-Ra in such a wretched condition and to have her lose all recollection of who she is made it worse. His eyes also shone with hatred- hatred for Hordak and all who serve him.

"Take her to the infirmary," I told them as we left the room.

When we arrived, I had the medics put She-Ra in electromagnetic immbolizier to prevent her from moving and hooked up to life support machines.

I placed my hand on her forehead to check for signs of magic, I could feel her pain and suffering, it was so intense that it forced me to my knees, but I could find nothing that said this was one of Hordak's spells.

"There's no magic involved," I informed Bow and Glimmer, who both gave a sigh of relief.

I read the readouts on the life support equipment, things looked grim, her heartbeat was faint; the only thing keeping her alive was the respirator.

"From what I can tell, she's infected with some sort of virus," I told my daughter and her lover.

"How long will take to find a cure?" Bow asked me, I wanted to say 'a second' but that would be a lie and I knew in my heart I couldn't trick Bow like that.

"I'm not sure, it could take hours at the best and days at the worst, but She-Ra doesn't have many hours left," I told him grimly. It broke my heart to tell him that news, he and She-Ra were good friends and no friend likes to see another friend suffer.

I decided the best thing to do was to begin seeking a cure.

Just as I was about to leave Glimmer stopped me, "Mother, is there anything we can do?" she asked me. The pain in her eyes was too much for me to take. I knew she wanted to help, but I didn't know what to tell her, after all I didn't know what to do to help She-Ra.

"All you can do is make her a comfortable as possible…and pray, pray to Light Hope with all your soul that She-Ra can pull through," I told her and with that I left.


	3. A Matter of Life or Death

**Chapter III: A Matter of Life or Death**

PRINCESS GLIMMER'S DIARY

19th DAY IN THE SECOND YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

She-Ra is doing as well as could be expected; a few times we thought she was a goner but managed to pull through.

I could feel her pain all to well due to my empathic powers, a few times I had to leave the room to clear my head becasue her pain was overwhelming even for someone who is only partly empathetic, like me.

Bow was taking it badly, he would go over to She-Ra and look into her eyes, the pain he felt in them was too much for him to bear, even for someone without empathic powers. He would curse and swear and finally after he spent all his energy cursing every immortal being he could think of, he would break down and cry.

The sight of it was too much for me to bear, so I went over to him and comfort him.

"Glimmer, what kind of soldier am I, if I can't look Death in the face without crying?" he said as he sobbed his head buried in his hands. The poor man was devastated; in all my years of knowing him I had never seen him so distraught.

"It's okay, even the bravest of soldiers fall" I told him as I stroked his brown hair, he looked up at me, his brown filled with tears.

"If the brave fall, then who will defend the city?" he asked, after about an hour he got up, he looked over at She-Ra, however it was not despair in his eyes this time, now they were filled with hope.

"If we are to save She-Ra, we must be strong," he told himself.

He turned gaze back at me, for a moment we stared into each other's eyes, we leaned closer to each other, our lips touched and we kissed.

I knew that in the end, we would have to be separated, after all, Bow was a commoner and couldn't marry a princess, and my mother probably has a dozen suitors lined up for me to choose from. But, at the moment I did not care, there would only be one man that I would share my life with, and that is Bow!

Just then, mother came back into the room, she seemed happier than before, in her hands was a book made of gold. She had a bag slung about her shoulder filled with ancient scrolls and manuscripts.

"I've found it," she said as she lay the book on a nearby table, she thumbed through several pages until she found the page she was looking for.

"What did you find?" Bow asked as stepped closer to look at the book.

The writing in the book was Angellian Gnostic, a dialect of Gnostic not spoken since Light Hope was king of Infintia.

"A cure, it's called the potion of Kelionus. It is said to cure any illness." She told us as she read the passage from her book. "However, you will need to go collect the ingredients for the potion" she told us sternly.

"Where do we have to go?" Bow asked, he wanted to know what he had to do to save She-Ra. He would do anything to save her and face any danger.

"The first Ingredient is Iridescent Pearls, they can be found in the Iridian Sea at the far eastern side of the planet" she told him. "They are guarded by a fierce creature called Chimera, many have tried to retrieve the pearls, all have failed." She warned him.

"Then how can I get the pearls, if no one has succeeded in retrieving them," he asked concerned that he would not be able fulfill his mission.

Mother smiled at him and said, "You will succeed because you will use the Orphean Hymn," she declared taking a scroll out from her pouch.

"What's the Orphean Hymn?" I asked her, I had only a rudimentary knowledge of Etherian mythology and had never heard of this hymn.

"An ancient hymn of the Gnostics, It is named after its author, Orpheus the Great, the greatest musician of ancient Infintia. According to legend he wrote the hymn to tame the god Viper so he could rescue his lover who had recently died. Since then it said that no creature living or dead; mortal or immortal is immune from its charms" she explained as she wrote the hymn down on some paper and handed it to Bow

"What's my task?" I asked my mother, I was also eager to help She-Ra get well, I would do whatever it takes to save her.

She looked at me with sorrow, "Glimmer, your task is the most dangerous of the two. You must get a bag of Ichorian Diamonds." She told me..

"What are Ichorian Diamonds and what so dangerous about getting them?" I asked her, it sounded safer than facing against Chimera in the Iridian Sea.

"Ichorian Diamonds are like regular diamond except they have red tint to them, caused by blood that was spilt on the ground. There is only one place in the Universe where they exist…Horde World," she stated grimly.

I went pale at the very sound of the name of Horde World, when I was young I heard horror stories that said no one who had ventured to Horde World has ever left it alive unless Horde Prime himself invited them.

"I'll do it mother, for She-Ra's sake," I declared as she gave me a map of Horde World, the map was old, I could since the title of the map read '_Omega Terminis_,' the name of the planet before Horde Prime was banished to there eons ago.

"Count me in too!" Bow declared as he drew forth his sword in obedience and loyalty.

Mother smiled and said, "very well, go and prepare for this quest and may Light Hope be with you"

After we thanked mother for the blessing, we went to get ready for this mission.

I went to my room and donned my pink spacesuit; I got it as a 16th birthday present from Bow, who thought it was 'cute' even though I thought it wasn't, it still makes me laugh everytime he tells me that.

I had to keep my sense of humor intact in order to go through with this, the very thought of traveling to Horde World made me pale with fear. I remember hearing the stories of people being tortured and souls being condemned there, it all filled me with dread.

Just then Bow came in, he was dressed in a black wet suit, his brown hair was hidden by the wetsuit's hood. In his hands were a harpoon and the Orphean Hymn in waterproof bottle.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked me as he held my hands in his, I could tell that he was scared, not for himself but for She-Ra and me.

He was scared for She-Ra because he wasn't sure that she was going to make it, the sword of death was dangling over her and at any moment into could come crashing down on her throat.

He was scared for me because he knew all to well the horror stories about Horde World as well, he knew that my mission was dangerous and there was always the chance that I would not make to back to Etheria, he would be devastated if anything happened to me.

But that was a possibility that neither of us wanted to think about right now, right now there was only thing we wanted to think about- saving She-Ra!

"I'm ready as I'll ever be", I told him as checked to make sure I had enough oxygen for an extended trip to Horde World, the planet itself has no oxygen whatsoever and anyone whishing to go there needs lots of oxygen tanks.

"Glimmer, if we don't make it back, there is something I would like to tell you," he said nervously.

"What is that?" I asked curiously, nervous about what he would say.

"I love you Glimmer, more than life itself and there is no other woman on Etheria that I would want to share my life with than you," he declared as he produced a diamond ring.

I was taken aback by his proposal, what would mother say if she found out that Bow proposed to me, she probably wouldn't like it.

"Bow, I don't know about this," I told him, what else could I say to him, I didn't want to break his heart, but I didn't want to anger my mother at the same time.

"Please Glimmer, say yes, I can't live with out you! I'm incomplete without you," he pleaded getting down his knees.

I didn't what to say now, while I knew mother would not be happy, I knew that deep down inside my heart I too would be incomplete unless I was with Bow so I said the only thing I could "Oh Bow, Yes, I'll marry you."

"Thank you, Glimmer! You've made me the happiest man on Etheria" he said as he stood up; removed my space glove; and slipped the ring on hand.

"We'd better get going," I exclaimed as I looked at the clock on the wall. It was about 4 hours past midsun, and She-Ra's time was waning.

Fearing we might not see each other, we shared a passionate kiss, and walked out of the room to start on our journeys.

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

19th DAY IN THE SECOND YEAR OF MY OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

I underestimated She-Ra's resolve, even when she is sick and dying, she still manages to save her friends, and not only that, her friends took her to Angella to be cured. It is of no consequence now; no cure of Angella's can save her now.

I was watching the monitor, waiting for the right moment to attack when Modulok came in with some good news.

"My Lord, Bow and Glimmer have just left Brightmoon" he informed me.

I walked to the map screen, and looked at the planet, "where are they headed?" I asked wondering what fool quest Angella sent them on.

"Bow is heading towards the eastern half of the planet to the Iridian Sea, according to my sources," he said showing me the rebel's location on the map.

So, Angella is searching for the Iridescent Pearls, no doubt she's attempting to make the Healing Potion of Kelionus, how very clever of her and stupid, Bow won't stand a chance against the Chimera, but just to make sure I'll send him a play mate.

"Modulok, contact Octavia, tell her to go the Iridian Sea and tell her to be ready for a rebel visitor," I ordered, if Chimera didn't kill Bow then Octavia would.

"Yes, my lord," as he contacted her for me, telling her of my plan.

"Where is that meddlesome Princess Glimmer going?" I asked, I had to know as to plan a surprise for her.

Modulok fiddled with the controls and concluded, "She's headed for Horde World."

"Good, Horde Prime will personally deal with her, we have more important things to tend with, come let us claim our prize!" I said as we opened a portal and left for Brightmoon.

QUEEN ANGELLA'S DIARY

19th DAY IN THE SECOND YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

While Bow and Glimmer went on their mission, I tended to She-Ra.

I put her in a drug-induced coma to ease her physical pain, but her emotional pain is what I'm more worried about. I've tried to help ease that by using my empathic powers to administer some dream therapy to her, an ancient Angellian technique to help people who have severe emotional and mental pain by entering their dreams and helping them face thiers fears, but even with me guiding her dreams she still is in a great deal of pain.

In her all her dreams, she seems to be trying to achieve some sort of knowledge, various images continue to pop up, chief among them, the ancient Gnostics who founded Etheria, I see her eating a communal meal with them, no doubt an allegory of her regaining her memory.

I also see Death in her dreams, Thanatos, the herald of Viper stalks her waiting to give her the kiss that will steal her soul away, but she is strong and resists his calls.

After about an hour or so, I was beginning to become weak, dream therapy is very exhausting and if done for too long is dangerous to the person administring the treatment, so I left to rest, I set up alarm to alert if anything happened to She-Ra and left the infiramry.

I decided to do some praying in the Baptismal Room of the castle.

The Baptismal Room is the room where every Angellian of the Seraphinian class are baptized and coronated when they became king or queen. The room is dedicated to Light Hope's victory over Prime during the War of Illumination millennia ago.

I knelt down in the front row and prayed.

"Light Hope, you promised your aid to all who serve you. I served you as Monarch of Etheria for twenty-three years now, and not once have I asked for anything from you, but now I implore you, please let She-Ra live," I implored the statue, no answer came.

I had been told as a young girl that Light Hope hears our prayers but now as I stared at the statue of him who has been called, 'The high servant of the Unknowble One' I began to wonder if that was true, the bitter gall of skepticism and tainted my faith and I was pondering if that was true or not, but my higher senses told me that was true.

Just then, I heard the alarms go off in She-Ra's room, I ran to see what happened, to my horror I saw Hordak and his crony Modulok standing in the room.

"Greetings Angella, I have come for my prize," he declared pointing at She-Ra.

Modulok had disconnected her life support machines and had her slung on his back.

"You won't take her, demon, I will protect her till my last breath," I threatened I drew my golden sword, called the Sword of Uriel, from its scabbard.

"If that is your wish," he declared as he made his sword materialize.

It was made of black steel with a red batwing shaped blade. He swung it in the air in a show of intimidation, hoping I would back down, but he would have no such luck.

We clashed for nearly an hour; all I could think was saving She-Ra and stopping Hordak.

"Soon Etheria will be mine!" he gloated as we continued to fight.

"Never, the Magi rejected you before, and I will reject your claim now Ralabad," I said defiantly.

Hordak sprung on me like a wild animal his eyes shone with hatred, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT NAME! RALABAD IS DEAD, I SLEW HIM IN BATTLE JUST AS I AM ABOUT TO SLAY YOU!" he threatened.

Just as he was about to kill me, his mind snapped back to his mission, "Farewell Angella, next time we meet, you will not be as lucky," He threatened as he opened a portal and vanished out sight.

"SHE-RA! NO!" I screamed, but I was too late, the archfiend had vanished and had taken She-Ra with him, if I could not recover her, all is lost!

Light Hope help us all!


	4. The Quest Begins

**Chapter IV: The Quest Begins**

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

19th DAY IN THE SECOND YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Curse that Angella, she nearly cost me the mission, her little display of arrogance made me temporarily forget the reason why I went to Bright Moon in the first place, to claim She-Ra, but luckily I remembered in the nick of time.

When we arrived back at the Fright Zone, Modulok put She-Ra in a prison cell and informed me that she was in a drug induced coma.

"How long will it take for her come to?" I asked I wanted her awake when she dies, and nothing was going to rob me of that.

"She should be waking up now, your Supremacy," he said checking some medical records he stole from the castle.

"Good," I uttered as I walked away heading for the prison.

As I was walking along the long corridors and hallways of the Fright Zone on my way to see She-Ra, my mind became burdened, was Ralabad the Wise really as dead as I declared him to be.

I thought back to that day when I gave myself to the god Prime and was reborn in the form I take today.

Prime had told me "Ralabad is no more", but something deep down inside me told me that wasn't the case. Ralabad was alive and fighting for survival, all these years I've denied and suppressed it but now it was all but confirmed- Ralabad lived.

I looked down at my hands fearing I would see the blood of millions of martyrs that I had slew in my lifetime, but I was relieved to see none.

However I have no time to worry about my very first enemy I killed for I had more important work to do like destroying She-Ra, whose cell I have just arrived at.

"Welcome She-Ra," I greeted her in feigned politeness, I looked at her she was weak confused, helpless. She was not the warrior who so many times defeated me; she was not the one who blinded with light while her brother sliced off my arm and stabbed me in the back with the Sword of Power, no she was a weak, little girl, crying for her mother.

She opened her eyes as best she could they were pale blue, I could tell that she was dying. Her breathing was labored; she was paralyzed, the only thing she could move was her neck.

"Who…are…you?" she asked me the word barely made it past her lips.

"I am you're worst fear come to life," I whispered to her, I was finally going to be victorious, She-Ra, the decedent of King Grayskull, the god-king who banished millennia go to Despondos, was dying before my eyes.

"Y…You…You're not r…rea...real," she said, she must think she's dreaming, I watched her as she slowly closed her eyes, she was trying to conserve her strength in pitiful attempt to save her life.

"Farewell, my nemesis and may flights of angels sing thee to thy rest," I told her as I turned to walk away. She was doomed and once she is gone Etheria will fall.

CAPTAIN BOW'S LOGBOOK

19th DAY IN THE SECOND YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

She-Ra was dying and her fate lies with Glimmer and me.

Glimmer, my love and my fiancée, was heading to the dread planet Horde World to face off with whatever demons lie on that accursed world and maybe even the dark god Horde Prime himself, I pray she makes it home safe.

My mission was to go to the Iridian Sea to retrieve the Iridescent Pearls, a task that is easier said than done due to monster Chimera guarding them.

The sea lies on the extreme eastern half of Etheria, south of Isles of Elysium and North of the Sheol Plains.

The sea gets its name from the iridescence of the water's surface, which comes from microscopic crystals that lie at the sea's bottom. They break up white light into its colors giving the sea a multicolored appearance.

I was about half way to the end of my journey, when I was stopped by Octavia, one of Hordak's cronies.

"Wanna dance?" the green skinned fiend threatened as she stared at me.

"Normally, I would be polite and accept your offer, but I have work to do" I joked as I got ready for a battle.

No sooner than I had said that than she attacked me with her tentacles, luckily I managed to stop her before she could capture me.

We fought for some time, she managed to throw me overboard I knew I couldn't continue for much longer, so I loaded my harpoon with a suction cup arrow; aimed it; and fired at the multiarmed mistress.

Thd arrow landed on her stomach and hurled her out of sight.

"So long, forget write will ya!" I cried out as I waved at her, once I was sure she was gone, I got back in my boat and continued my journey.

PRINCESS GLIMMER'S DAIRY

19th DAY IN THE SECOND YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

After I said goodbye to Bow, I headed for the launch pad to leave for Horde World.

The Rebellion has a few ships, many capable of deep space travel, but I decided to go with my own private ship, the _Scintillator_.

I climbed into the cockpit of the pink ship; set the controls; and blasted off.

Once I was a good distance from the Eternian System I opened a portal and went through it.

I flew in the space for about three hours, when finally at last I reached Horde World.

The planet's surface was shored by a blanket of smog and portals hovered above the clouded orb.

"Well, here goes nothing," I said as I steered the ship towards the planet and into the clouds, hoping that I would not be detected.

I managed to land on the far eastern half of the planet, away from Horde Prime's palace and hopefully away from his troops.

I exited the ship and looked around, the planet was barren, and any life that had existed on the planet had been killed off by the toxins in the environment.

From what I was taught, this planet was once beautiful, a utopia where the natives lived in peace for eons. No one ever bothered them since they were at the edge of the Universe until Horde Prime came here and destroyed the place turning it into wasteland.

I trekked through the terrain or what was left of the terrain as most of covered by factories, the once beautiful sky was choked black with noxious gases, which if were not for not for my helmet would kill me.

I had been walking for hours with no sign of any hint that I was on the right track until I saw some troopers pulling some carts into a building.

A few of the troopers were distracted, looking around to make sure that no one was spying on them, giving me a chance to teleport closer to see what was in them.

It was risky but I had to, She-Ra's life was at stake.

Quickly I teleported in front of one of the carts and saw it was filled a strange reddish gemstone, from what I could tell they were originally clear but something had made them turn red.

I got out a small book on gems and looked up the gems, but before I could find them I felt the cold touch of a metal barrel on the back of my neck.

"Freeze intruder!" the trooper barked, he motioned for another trooper to come forward, "Search her for weapons and put a neutralizer on her" he ordered his subordinate.

"Yes sir," he replied as he saulted his commander.

The first thing he did was put a collar around my neck, I tried to use my powers to escape but the collar sent a painful shock through my body forcing me to my knees.

"Not so powerful now, huh rebel?" the trooper commented as he searched me for weapons.

I shuddered as I felt his cold robotic hand touch my flesh, he found no weapons at first but upon closer inspection he found my dagger and pistol strapped to my ankles.

"Here are her weapons, what are you orders sir?" the trooper asked as he handed them to his commander.

"Take her to Horde Prime, he will judge her," he said as he shackled me and led me away, before we left I had managed to take some of the gems, but I'm not sure it will do any good now since I am as good as dead now.


	5. Journey to the Underworld

**Chapter V: Journey to the Underworld**

QUEEN ANGELLA'S DIARY

19th DAY IN THE SECOND OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Hordak had kidnapped She-Ra and it was up to me to save her.

I went to the armor and sharpened my sword, "Great Unknowable One, Lord of the Gnostics who settled on this land reborn to the light, may this stone you have created sharpen this Holy Sword and purify it of the blood of the past so it may destroy the evils of the present," I prayed as I watched the sparks fly from the blade.

Once it was sharp enough I polished the blade, I said an ancient prayer that the blade will shine like the sun and bring light to those in darkness. This is especially important as She-Ra will need all the light I can give her.

Finally I took the blade to the baptismal font and submerged it in the water, "Oh great Lord of Eternity bless this Holy Weapon and let this water empower this blade to victory of evil and to burn through the evils of the universe," I prayed as I took the blade out of the font and sheathed it.

Before I left I took a small vial from my pocket and filled it with Holy Water, the water is said to heal people and thought it would come in handy.

I left the palace under the care of General Baradiel; Bow's second in command and then left for the Fight Zone.

CAPTAIN BOW'S LOGBOOK

19th DAY IN THE SECOND OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

After disposing of Octavia I continued on my quest to save She-Ra, I rode on for about another half hour until I came to the spot that legends say the Chimera lives.

I put on my wetsuit and diving gear and prepared to dive into the water, "here goes nothing," I said as I leaned back and went back first into the water.

I swam deeper into the water; I looked at the eerie sight of the sea around me. The same crystals that make the surface shine like a rainbow also gave the seabed a sinister haze.

I continued to swim across the sea for about to hours until I felt something bite down on my ankle.

I looked back and saw my ankle caught in an old shark trap, until a few years ago, fishermen used to catch sharks using traps to immobilize them, unfortunately when it was outlawed, the government didn't require the fishermen to remove the traps and so many people get caught in them.

I knew the best way to free myself was to remain calm, so I took a deep breath and managed to ease my panic; then using my hands I managed to make my trapped foot hit the release mechanism and was freed.

Then I took out an antiseptic cloth and cleaned the wound the trap made on my ankle and wrapped it up in a waterproof bandage before much blood could get into the water and attract sharks, then swam away.

After swimming for another hour I reached a large cave, looking at the number of bones and discarded diving equipment that strewn about the entrance I could tell that I found Chimera's cave.

PRINCESS GLIMMER'S DIARY

19th DAY IN THE SECOND OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

The troopers made walk for miles, my feet were getting tired and I was getting thirsty, "can we stop for a rest?" I pleaded with the commander, "I need a break," I explained.

"You'll stop when we reach Horde Prime's palace, now get moving rebel," the commander barked as one of his men jabbed their blaster into my back forcing me to march on.

I walked for as long as I could, but finally my knees gave way and I collapsed.

"Get up, woman!" the guard holding my chain yelled as he pulled it to force me to my feet, but I was too weak and exhausted to move another inch.

"If she won't get up, then drag her you idiot!" his superior yelled at him as he looked back to see what was going on.

"Yes, sir!" he replied as he as he saluted his commander and continued to walk, pulling me along the ground.

The sharp rocks on the ground were starting to cut through my space suit and tearing through the flesh on my back causing me great pain.

I knew I was good as dead if I didn't do something so using my nose, I switch on the emergency oxygen to kick in.

A pocket in the lining of my suit opened and a portable oxygen mask emerged from the base of my helmet and using the muscles in my face I was able to palce over my mouth and nose, sealing them from the toxins and giving a little extra time

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity we reached an enormous palace/factory.

"We'll see how brave you are after you see Horde Prime," the commander barked as he opened the door and we entered the palace.

I now know how the great Angellian poet Danteus Miltonius felt like when he imagined himself standing before the gates of the Hidden Realm of Darkness in his 'Most High and Sacred Divine Comedy of those who lost the beauties of Paradise':

_My soul moaned with sadness of a thousand condemned spirits as I read the most horrible words inscribed in the terrible entrance: Abandon all hope of salvation and happiness ye who enter this kingdom!_

Please Light Hope, give the strength to survive this hellfire and make it back to home alive!


	6. Dantean Journeys

**Chapter VI: Dantean Journeys**

QUEEN ANGELLA'S DIARY

19th DAY IN THE SECOND OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

I flew through Etheria's skies for hours covering nearly half the planet in record time until I reached the desolate land of the Fright Zone.

Eons ago, when the planet was still called Infintia, this area used to be the region of Excelsia and was a place of beauty and tranquility, but one day that came to an end.

Prime invaded the planet and claimed Excelsia as his capital, he enslaved the people and made them build him a fortress from which his forces would rule with an iron hand, that fortress is the Fright Zone.

I landed on the far end of the fortress and hid until I could find a way in.

I waited for hours until I saw a group of Shadow Priests, Hordak's most powerful and loyal servants, head towards the door.

I unsheathed my sword and ambushed one of the priests with such speed and ferocity that the others did not notice a thing.

The purity of the blade caused the spectral spell caster to dissipate leaving only his black and red robe crumpled up on the ground.

I picked it up and put it on over my clothes, and joined in their precession using my wings to levitate off the ground.

The head priest raised his hand and suddenly a black mist swirled on the ground, I shuddered as I felt it creep up my legs and cover my body like a shroud.

I wanted to run away, but before I could I suddenly felt as if my body had turned to mist and everything went black.

Seconds later, I found myself in the Fright Zone my plan had worked, but I was nowhere near the dungeons, I was in the Shadow Priests' temple.

"Come my brothers, let us praise Hordak, the master of immortality for this victory over the Rebel heretics!" the leader hissed as he raised his arms.

"HAIL HORDAK!" the others hissed in response bowing to the ground.

While they were busy worshipping, and I snuck out to rescue She-Ra, I pray I am too late.

PRINCESS GLIMMER'S DIARY

19th DAY IN THE SECOND DAY OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

The commander was the first to approach the door, he punched a code into a keypad and stood back to wait for something.

A few moments later, the huge doors swung open, revealing a massive factory complex.

All around I could see Horde Troopers bustling about checking machines and making sure everything was working perfectly.

I did not have much time to watch for soon I could feel the chain being pulled dragging me into the factory.

The feel of the cold steel ground made me shiver and winced in pain as the metal bolts on the floor irritated the wounds on my back making them bleed anew.

I was dragged for several floors until we reached a set of metal doors.

The doors were made of black steel and a half of the Bloodbat, the Horde's insignia, was on each door forming one horrific image.

"Halt! Who dares to defile his dark highness' inner sanctum," a Horde trooper asked as he approached the commander.

I could tell he was of higher rank than the commander due to his armor which was black and red as opposed to the standard silver armor, worn by most troopers. He held a lance in his hands and a blaster holstered on his thigh.

"34XCD89, commander of squadron 56C, assigned to mining, we bring a prisoner to be judged by his lordship," the commander informed the guard as he saluted his superior.

"Very well, you may enter," the guard acquiesced as he opened the door and the commander took my chain from his subordinate and dragged me into the room.

It was dark, but I could still make out what was going on in the room.

It was more of a factory than a throne room; all around the room Horde troopers were being built it was awesome sight.

Suddenly, a pair of red glowing eyes appeared in the far end of the room, I could tell whoever the eyes belong to he was sitting on a throne and imprisoned in a force field, which was discernibly phasing in front of him.

While I was standing I heard a voice boom, "leave commander, return to your duties!"

"Yes, oh Great Divine Master," the commander replied he attached my chain to the throne and left.

"Welcome, Princess Glimmer," the voiced greeted me.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked it, who was this being and how did know me and what else he knew.

"I am a god, I know everything and I also know of your existence from my son, Hordak," he informed me, it was then I knew who I was dealing with—Horde Prime.

"You won't get away with this, when the Rebellion finds out about this

They'll…" I began to say before the chain was pulled so hard that I was forced off my feet and fell to the floor.

"You really think, your precious rebellion can destroy me, I felled five million of legions of Angellians; crushed hundreds of thousands of Light Hope's best troops and you think you pathetic rebels can fell me," he yelled as caused objects in the room to fly around.

I managed to get to my knees, "if you're so powerful why are still imprisoned here on Horde World? Why has your 'son' failed to conquer Etheria?" I retorted.

Suddenly, I felt my feet began to move and lift off the ground and went flying across but the force of my chain stopped my flight and hit the ground with a thud.

"BE SILENT MORTAL!" he roared in anger, his eyes glowed all the more brightly, "I was merely going to send to work in the iron mines, but your blasphemy will cost you dearly, guards, take her outside and tie her to the ground, we'll see how long you will last outside the planet," he ordered as the guards came and unfastened my chain and led me out of the room.

The guards made me march from the palace to a secluded spot about 5 miles from the palace.

The march was exhausting and halfway there I collapsed forcing them to drag me the rest of the march, the pain of the rocks as they dig into my raw skin was excruciating, tears rolled down my face and pooled at the bottom of my helmet.

Finally after being dragged for miles, we finally reached the spot.

"45Z67, remove her space gear!" the guard ordered his subordinate.

"Yes, sir," the trooper replied as he ripped off my tattered space suit.

"78V09; 99G78! Secure her and fasten her to the ground!" the commander instructed pointing to a spot with for metal loops sticking out.

"Right away, sir," the troopers said as they took me to the spot, one trooper laid me on the ground.

"Let me go!" I screamed as kicked the troops trying to break free, I fought to get free but the trooper's grip was strong to the point of breaking my wrist and ankles, so before I got hurt I submitted and let them tie my arms and legs to the ground.

"65R32, remove her helmet," the commander ordered his soldier hastily.

"Yes sir," he replied as he yanked off my helmet.

The moment it was removed I felt the burning fumes of Horde World enter lungs causing me cough. My eyes were watering and my throat burned as particles of ash and residue from burning chemicals bombarded it.

"Let's go men, she won't give us anymore trouble," the commander told his troops as they walked away.

Already as I lay here in the unbearable heat of Horde World, I can feel my life slip away, please Light Hope if you take me, please spare She-Ra, let me be her substitute so through her efforts Etheria may be free and I can leave knowing future generations will be safe!

QUEEN ANGELLA'S DAIRY

19th DAY IN THE SECOND DAY OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

I searched the Fright Zone for hours and found no sign of She-Ra.

I was starting to lose hope until I heard some troopers talk about She-Ra.

"So, how did Lord Hordak capture her, 77U90?" he asked his comrade.

"I don't know 55O12, I heard he and Dr. Nycroft injected some plague into her body and she's slowly dying. HE has her imprisoned in a special cell in ward 45C," 77U90 informed his ally.

"45C? that's only for prisoners who are considered dangerous, are you sure about that?" 55O19 asked his superior skeptically.

"I swear by Horde Prime, that's where she is kept, Cell 78DD, and that's the truth!" 77U90, declared proudly as they continued on their way.

"45C-78DD," I said to myself as went off to find She-Ra.

I traveled through the corridors of the Fright Zone until I came to ward 45C, "now to find to Cell 78DD," I told myself as I walked along the ward.

I walked for half an hour until I found a cell whose number had been scratched out, I peeked in and saw She-Ra laying the in the corner.

I carefully opened the door and went into the cell.

She-Ra raised her eyes to me, "no stay back, I'm warning you, stay back" she screamed in a panic.

"She-Ra, calm down it's me Angella, see," I assured her as I pulled back the hood to show her, "we have to get you out of here," I told her as I went over her to pick her up.

Before I could lift her, I heard a dark voice say, "You are cleaver, Angella, but you are too late!"

I turned around and saw Hordak standing in the doorway, he had his sword out and seemed ready to strike.

"You are the only one for whom it is too late, Hordak!" I threatened as I pulled the Shadow Priest robe from my body and drew forth my sword.

Suddenly we were engaged in a vicious duel, our swords sparked as the purity of the steel sword met with impurity of Hordak's weapon.

"Etheria is mine, now and forever!" Hordak declared as struck out and knocked my sword from my hand.

I panicked for a moment, I thought I was a goner, but then I remembered that I had a secret weapon.

I smiled and reached into my pocket, "Etheria will never be yours, _Ralabad_" I told him looking right in his eyes.

"I WARNED YOU WOMAN, I TOLD YOU RALABAD IS DE…" was all he could get out before I threw my secret weapon, a phial of Holy Water, at him.

Hordak screamed in pain and dropped his sword as the water splashed on his face and burned his impure flesh, he ran around the hall for a few moments giving me enough time to reach for my sword, "It's over, Hordak," I told him as I went over to him, pointing my sword at his heart.

He remained silent for a second and then whispered, "You're right Angella, it is over, for _you_."

He secretly transformed his robotic arm into a set of claws and sprung on me.

I screamed in pain as he dug his claws into my back and tore through my flesh, blood splattered onto the floor and walls. The pain was unbearable forcing me to the floor, I looked at my back, the skin was peeled like vegetable exposing the muscles and nerves rendering my wings usless.

I managed to get up on my feet again, "I grow tired of the duel, Ralabad and I will end it now!" I said as I thrust my sword into his life support armor.

He screamed as electricity arced through his body, even though it was hurting him it did not kill him as I knew where to strike so it would injure him but not kill, I did not believing in killing another living being, even one as twisted and evil as Hordak.

While Hordak was incapacitated, I put on the robe again, picked up She-Ra and made a run for it.

We had made halfway through the Fright Zone with no problems until we reached the main hallway, there waiting for us was a cadre of Shadow Priests with a small squad of Horde Troopers.

"Freeze Infidels," the lead priest hissed us, "you will go no further!" he spat as he raised his hand at us.

Before he had time to cast his spell, I repositioned She-Ra so I could carry her with one arm; drew my sword and charged at the army standing in our way.

The blade dissipated the priests and reduced the troopers to scrap allowing us to escape the Fright Zone.

However, Hordak's injury had weakened me severely and I could only make it two miles outside the Fright Zone before I collapsed.

Using my last ounce strength I got out my distress signal and transmitted a call for my men to come and rescue me.

If I die, that is fine, I translated the recipe into modern Etherian so Bow and Glimmer can make the potion, but I pray to Light Hope that our rescuers will make it in time to save She-Ra, please Light Hope, please.


	7. Sailing Down the Acheron

**Chapter VII: Sailing Down the Acheron**

CAPTAIN BOW'S LOG BOOK

19th DAY IN THE SECOND DAY OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Silently I approached the cave, hoping that the Chimera wasn't home.

I swam into the entrance and noticed the floor was glowing.

I descended down to the floor and shone my flashlight on it. I noticed that there were tiny spherical pebbles on the floor.

I picked one up and noticed the pebbles changed color as I shone my light on it, it was then I realized that they were not pebbles but Iridescent Pearls, the object of my quest.

I quickly scooped some up and put them in a waterproof satchel, but before I could leave I heard a terrifying shriek from the bowels of the cave.

Sudden a fierce creature emerged from the shadows, it was half lizard, half fish, half scorpion, and half bat—it was the Chimera.

"All right you mutant, prepare to go down!" I threatened as I made for my sword, but before I reached for it I remembered something, others have tried to subdue it with violence and died, what I needed was music.

I took out the bottle, opened it, and took the paper than contained the Orphean Hymn, "prepare to be pacified!" I told him as began to sing the hymn:

_Listen all and you shall hear a tale, a tale of bravery, cunning, and wit that shall send thee to the pit._

_Orpheus was Etheria's greatest muse and in battles of music would never lose._

_He had something though he cherished more than music and the lumens of the soul, he had a wife the fairest woman and Eurydice was her name._

_One day Viper took her away and he was dismayed._

_He journeyed to the land of the dead and where no one returned of fame and to her reclaim._

_However Viper guarded the way in but Orpheus did not give in and so sang this song and to Viper sent into lull._

_He found is wife and to the entrance trek and leave she could if she did not look back._

_She was warned and was ordered to resist but of her curiosity told her to insist. _

_When she looked began blow did the wind and back to the dead her soul spinned._

_When he made back home he found he was alone and her wife again did die and tears he cried._

_So now good monster you will let me or be lulled by this Orphean Hymn!_

The soothing sound of my voice sent the creature to dreamland allowing me to leave with pearls and made my way out of the cave.

However just as I was leaving, I heard an alarm go off; it was my oxygen tank I was running out of air.

In a fit of panic I scrambled towards the surface but soon everything went black, this was it I failed in my mission!

PRINCESS GLIMMER'S DIARY

19th DAY IN THE SECOND OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

My time is almost up, my lungs are on fire from the noxious fumes of Horde World, my eyes water and my throat burns it is excruciating, I wish I would die right now and end this torture.

As I am laying for here, suddenly a flash of inspiration hit me, the controls for the collar that inhibit my powers are right under my nose.

I stuck my out my tongue and felt around for the controls to shut it off.

Suddenly I found the control to release it and using my tongue flipped the switch to deactivate it.

Once the collar was off, I used my powers to teleport myself free and with my ounce of strength teleport to my ship and everything went black.

A few minutes later, as fresh, pure, life-giving oxygen filled my lungs, I came to.

"What happened?" I asked myself as I staggered to my feet, dazed and confused.

"Wait a second, the gems!" I exclaimed as I took out one from my pocket and looked it up in my book.

"By the Magi, Ichorian diamonds, I found Ichorian diamonds" I shouted as I ran to the cockpit and set course for Etheria.

Hang on She-Ra help is on the way!

QUEEN ANGELLA'S DAIRY

19th DAY IN THE SECOND OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

I don't know how long I was out for but when I came to I found myself in the palace infirmary.

I sat up to see what was going on, I discovered my back and wings were bandaged together and my arm was in a sling.

"Thank the Gnostics that they made it i…" I started to say until I remembered She-Ra was still ill.

I raced over to where I saw her laid at, her life was fading fast I could sense it.

Suddenly she looked at me and faintly whispered, "you have wings on your back, you're not human are you, ma'am?"

"No I'm not human; I am an offshoot of the human race called, Angellian. Our name comes from the fact we resemble spiritual messengers of some branches of Purian Monotheists believe in called angels" I explained to her as I put a cold cloth on her forehead, "don't worry She-Ra, you're safe I'm a friend I won't hurt you" I assured her.

Wherever you are Bow and Glimmer, please hurry!


	8. Resurrection

**Chapter VIII: Resurrection**

CAPTAIN BOW"S LOG BOOK

19th DAY IN THE SECOND OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

A few hours later, I came to, I thought I was in the Unknowable One's palace but I soon realized that was not the case, I was in my boat.

"How did I get here?" I asked myself as I massaged my temples.

I looked around and found a note beside me:

_Bow,_

_My men found you lying near the boarders of my kingdom; we filled your oxygen tank and refueled your boat._

_I am aware of the quest you are on and wish you the best of luck_

_May the Unknowable One bless you always._

_Your dear friend,_

_Mermista_

"Thank you Mermista" I said to myself as headed for the helm and made my way back to Brightmoon.

Hold on She-Ra, I'm on my way!

QUEEN ANGELLA'S DIARY

19th DAY IN THE SECOND OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

She-Ra has little time left and I fear it will be too late to save her when Bow and Glimmer arrive.

Just then, the doors opened and in came Bow and Glimmer.

"Mother, we got them, we got the ingredients!" Glimmer exclaimed as she and Bow emptied their bags revealing piles of Ichorian Diamonds and Iridescent Pearls.

"Good work, now follow me, we haven't much time!" I told them as I raced towards the medical lab.

First I put the pearls in a beaker and melted them into a clear liquid, then I ground the diamonds into a powder and poured them into the liquid pearls and heat the two together to form a reddish liquid.

I filled a syringe with it and raced back into the infirmary and She-Ra's bed.

I injected it into She-Ra's bloodstream, within minutes life began to return to her, her muscles became firm again; color returned to her cheeks; and he eyes slowly opened revealing that they returned to their normal deep blue hue.

"Queen Angella, Bow, Glimmer what happened?" she moaned as she at up and stretched.

"It's a long story She-Ra, I'll tell you, later," I told her, now was not the time to worry her.

While I was standing there, I looked over at Glimmer, I could tell she had something on her mind and I knew what it was, "Glimmer, I know what you want to ask and yes, you have my blessing to marry Bow," I told her.

She leapt to her feet, "really mother, O thank you," she said as she hugged me.

I could tell she was happy and that's all that mattered to me.

PRINCESS GLIMMER'S DIARY

19th DAY IN THE SECOND OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Mother had given her blessing for Bow to marry me today and made me the happiest woman on Etheria.

Later that night in the Baptismal Room of the palace, in front of family and friends me and Bow had married each other.

"By the power vested in me, by the Magi who on Light Hope's command became the leaders of this world and who when they vanished left Etheria's care to the Angellians of lived here after the destruction of our homeworld of Celestia, I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride," mother declared happily.

I leaned closer to Bow and he did the same until we could stare into each other's soul and our lips touched, it was the moment of my life.

Afterwards, Angella held a party to celebrate our wedding and She-Ra's recovery, all of the rebels (except Adora who was still bedridden with a sprained ankle) came, it was one of the happiest moments of my life

LORD HORDAK'S JOURNAL

19th DAY IN THE SECOND OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Curse those Rebels once again they have ruined my beautiful plans.

I had She-Ra defeated and dying, victory was inevitable but that accursed Angella saved her, and to make matters worse they found a cure and prevented her death.

Modulok has paid for his failure and will think twice before he comes up with another incompetent plan.

Mark my words rebels; this will be your last victory and the first stage of my victory, this I swear!

**The End**


End file.
